Searching for a Killer
by Sephiroth The Lord
Summary: Sephrenia is searching for her father Sephiroth and and is hired by Rufus to be a bodyguard.
1. the Job

One day Sephrenia is hiding in the prison cell. She has been arrested for robbing stores

and harming innocent people in the search for her father. Outside the cell are two guards.

"aren't we suppose to be watching after the prisoner" says the first one.

"Yes we are." says the second. The guard peeks into the cell to find it empty.

Sephrenia comes out. She quickly snaps the two guards necks. She smirks a bit and runs out of

the cell. As Sephrenia is running down the hall, she smashes the cameras and finds more

passages. She stops and listens. She can hear the alarms. She sees Reno of the Turks blocking the

only exit. She stays silent as she trys to sneak out without Reno noticing her.

"The prisoner is on the loose, shoot to injur only" She heard a guard shout.

"Reno! behind you" another shouts.

Sephrenia kicks Reno in the back very hard. she kicks him to the ground. Reno turns around to

find Sephrenia about to escape,and he smashes her on the head. When she awakes she is now in a

top security cell with guards inside and outside. She is trying to stand up when Reno enters the

cell with a back brace.

"look what you did to me"try to escape again and I will kill you personally." he said.

"Oh I'm so scared. yeah right, shut up Red Head" She says as her hands were tied together

above her head. He walks up and slaps her

"I can use that offer now if you like"

She winces in pain.

A gaurd shouts "Reno, what do you want done to keep the girl quiet? Because rufus is coming."

Reno thinks and says "stall him while I untie her." The guard obeys and leaves the cell.

"Now sit down like a good girl and listen to the president for me." says Reno.

She sits there and she stays silent.

"we can't stall him! He won't listen." Reno hears from down the hall. Reno unties Sephrenia

and puts her on the bed. Rufus enters the cell. It is seen that she looks like her father,

Sephiroth.

"Let me see her alone, I want to discus some matters with her" Rufus demands. The guards

exit the cell.

"I know who fathered you and I am looking for him. I also know you wanted to see him so I

will make you an offer

"Could you tell me who my father is"

" A man by the name of Sephiroth

"What is the offer" she asks

"I know you father is a homosidal maniac, so in return for getting you out of here, I want

you to be my bodyguard."

"I accept your offer ."

"you will also be paid 1000 Gil every month. we will set off tommarrow."

"Alright." she says as she sits on the bed.

Rufus leaves and stops. He goes back and throws her 1000 Gil. "your first paycheck."

He leaves.


	2. the memory

The next day Sephrenia is presented with clothes and a weapon and materia. She is given an

outfit. She stands up after putting on her new clothes and looks at the sword.

" It is an exact copy of the masamune. I won it at the golden saucer. You can have it." Says

Rufus.

"Thank you." She replies.

" The materia is a cure materia so you don't get beat up too bad when we leave." Said Rufus

"Ok." She says

Sephrenia goes into a flashback.

Sephrenia is sitting on a truck next to her father. She is only 13 years old. She had a glow of

mako in her eyes

"Father, how much longer until we are there" She asks in a calm tone.

"That depends on where we are." Replied Sephiroth. He looks out the window"about two

hours." He finished.

" Should I try to get some sleep before getting there" Sephrenia asked.

"Yes." Her father replied. Sephrenia goes to sleep.

"I will keep a look out in case we are amb . . . "

" MONSTER" shout a soldier named Cloud.

" WAKE UP" yelled Sephiroth.

The soldiers and Sephrenia wake up. Sephrenia stands up. They get out of the truck and see a

large green dragon

"Stay back Sephrenia. I don't want you to get hurt" shouts Sephiroth.

Sephrenia stays back as she listens to her father with great respect for her father. Cloud and

Sephiroth goes up to the dragon. It bites Cloud nearly killing him, and Cloud faints. Sephiroth

swung the masamune and cuts off the dragon's head in a single swipe.

In Nibelheim, Sephrenia walks next to her father. She stays silent. Cloud limps behind them.

"Could you please help him" asks Sephiroth. "Help him to the inn."

Sephrenia Helps cloud to the inn.

"Our rooms are upstairs" said Sephiroth.

"Father, will I have to stay at the inn when you go on the mission tomorrow" She asks as she

follows her father upstairs. In their room, Sephrenia sits on a bed as Sephiroth bandages Cloud's

body

"No, you can come. But be careful and stick close. And wear the armoured uniform you were

issued." Replied Sephiroth

"All right father." She says

"Now go to sleep. We get up early."

She lays down and she goes to sleep

Cloud asks "why did you bring her on this mission."

Sephiroth replies "I think she is old enough to look after herself. This will test that. I don't know

what I would do if I lose her"


	3. the airship

The next day Sephrenia is up early. She is wearing her armoured uniform. She follows her father on the bridge. She hears a snapping noise. Sephiroth covers her and orders the soldier to check it out. The rope bridge suddenly snaps. The group all fall into a ravine. Sephrenia stands

up. She had a large cut on her leg from the fall.

"Are you ok?" Sephiroth asks. He uses a masted cure materia to heal her wound.

"Yes ." She says as she stands up. she still had her sword with her.

"did you equip your materia?" her father inquired.

"Yes father I did ." she replied.

"the ice one?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes ." she replied once more.

"All right, just making sure. I don't want you to get hurt more than you already did. You might not need the ice if we are careful"

"ok ." she says.

Once they arrive at the reactor, Sephiroth noticed they were short two soldiers.

" where are the other soldiers?" he asked.

" I Dunno." Replied a soldier. Sephiroth asks a remaining soldier to stay and watch Tifa and Sephrenia

"be careful while I'm inside. This will only take about half an hour."

"Alright father ." she says as she sits down.

" Sephrenia? you with us here?" Rufus nudges her. She snaps out of the flashback as he starts to get on the airship.

"Yes ." she says as she follows Rufus

" So how long since you last saw your father?"

"5 years ago. I last saw him when I was 13 years old ."

" Wasn't that the nibelheim fire? That's when your father went mad and burned the town down.

"Yes I was with my father on that mission but I don't remember how I survived the fire."

"you'll have to ask Cloud when I'm about to kill him."

"So you want me to stay by your side for now, Rufus ?" She asks

Reno walks in.

" What is she doing here!

"She has been hired as my bodyguard.

"Reno you were such a jerk to me when I got back from Nibelheim when I was 13 and you even slapped me before Rufus came."

"Are you crazy, she is Sephiroth's daughter!"

"Can you make sure she stays the fuck away from me?"

"I will slap you again if Rufus wasn't here."she says. She glares at Reno before she heads off to her cabin on the airship

"HEY! I'm still here idiot!"

as Sephrenia walks off, Rufus and Reno get into a little squabble. She turns around/

"There is no need for arguement over this pointless matter.

" He started it" said Rufus

"well I'm ending it!" she replied.


End file.
